<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Break From Hannibal's Trial by rhodrymavelyne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065596">A Break From Hannibal's Trial</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne'>rhodrymavelyne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:56:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Will takes a walk from Hannibal’s trial, but neither Alana nor Jack want to leave him alone. They’re both worried about Will and Will isn’t sure what to say to tell them not to worry.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alana Bloom/Margot Verger, Alana Bloom/Will Graham, Dr. Frederick Chilton/Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter/Mason Verger, Molly Graham/Will Graham, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Break From Hannibal's Trial</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This takes place during Scenes From Hannibal’s Trial, in fact it shows what Jack, Alana, and Will were talking about when they took a walk at the same time as Freddie Lounds, Frederick Chilton, and Bedelia Du Maurier in The Untold Story. In fact there’s a brief cross-over as they cross paths. I don’t own Hannibal but for months it has owned me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No one broke the silence until the three of them reached the bottom of the stairs leading to the courtroom. </p>
<p>“You don’t have to protect me.” Will’s voice was soft, unobtrusive, almost a little dreamy.</p>
<p>“Oh, really?” Jack and Alana spoke at the exact same time in the same sardonic tone, shattering the mood. </p>
<p>“I think this is the very first time I’ve seen you in perfect agreement.” Returned from his contemplation, Will shot each of his companions bemused looks. “I guess I should be concerned.” </p>
<p>“Yes, you should be.” Jack returned Will’s gaze with a stern, paternal, no-nonsense look of his own. “Hannibal nearly killed you in Florence, Will. Only he rescues you from the Muskrat Farm while going on a murder spree, something which still doesn’t make sense.”</p>
<p>Alana turned her head to gaze at the surrounding buildings, the small garden outside the courthouse, anywhere but at Jack. </p>
<p>She hadn’t mentioned her own presence at the Muskrat Farm. Will wasn’t about to bring it up. </p>
<p>“Mason Verger had become obsessed with Hannibal. He wanted to cook and eat Hannibal the way Hannibal had so many other people.” This was all true. “It was Mason’s way of dominating Hannibal, conquering Hannibal, making Hannibal a part of him. Even taking me from Hannibal, snatching me from Hannibal’s grasp was an act of the same obsession.”</p>
<p>Jack’s face had grown opaque, unreadable. These were the moments when he might be listening, yet disregarding every word you said. </p>
<p>“As Mason’s former therapist, I hesitate to reveal too much about him,” Alana ventured. “Only that he had a lot of dirty secrets which may never come to light. Hannibal was among them. Only Mason underestimated Hannibal.” She looked away. “We all did.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want to make that mistake again.” There was a hint of iron in Jack’s soft voice. “Will, Hannibal was right outside your house when he surrendered. Allowing himself to be caught, tried, incarcerated, this is all part of his game. Whatever he wants, the reason he’s playing, I’m betting it concerns you.” </p>
<p>“Whatever he’s playing, don’t be drawn in, Will.” Alana looked at him, shadows under her gray eyes. “You’ve got a chance for a new life, to start one with someone new. Don’t throw it away.”</p>
<p>“Actually, it’s with someone from my past.” Will found himself smiling in spite of himself. “Molly was my prom date my senior year in high school. Since then she’s been married, separated, widowed, and now she’s a single mom. She’s survived enough disaster to understand my own damage without taking part in it.” </p>
<p>“We’ve all been damaged, Will,” Alana murmured. “Nothing will ever be the same.”</p>
<p>The three of them stopped, only to realize that Dr. Frederick Chilton, Dr. Bedelia Du Maurier, and Freddie Lounds were standing, staring at them from the other side of the courtyard. The brittle, almost hungry appraisal in both Frederick and Freddie’s eyes as they looked at Will made him want to scream. </p>
<p>Why do you want from me? I can’t give it to you, don’t you understand? I can’t give it to you any more than I could give it to him.</p>
<p>Will felt his eyes drift toward the courthouse. For a moment he could see Hannibal seated within. Turning slightly, sensing Will was looking at him, turning to meet his gaze. </p>
<p>Hello, Will. You know I’m waiting for you, don’t you? I’ll wait as long as it takes.</p>
<p>Will Graham shut his eyes tight and refused to look at anyone else.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>